darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Decanting
Decanting is the method in which a player combines partially full potions of the same kind to produce one full potion and one partially empty potion. For example, decanting a potion containing 3 doses and another containing 2 doses yields one full potion (4 doses) and one partially full potion (1 dose). Teplin Macagan in Oo'glog can decant potion flasks. Decanting to 4-dose As described above, players can use any partially full potion on another partially full potion to create a full potion and a partially full potion (assuming the total number of doses are greater than 4). If there are exactly 4 doses total, decanting will give one full potion and one empty vial. If there are less than 4 doses total, decanting will give one empty vial and one partially full potion. In addition, Bob Barter at the Grand Exchange, Rhobert Dail in the Tower of Voices, or Rhodri Dail in the Max Guild will automatically decant all potions in the player's inventory as much as possible when talked to (or via the right-click Decant option). Bob will decant all potions, including noted ones, for free. Decanting to 2-dose and 3-dose Occasionally it is required for potions to be in 2- or 3-doses, rather than 4: *Barbarian mix potions can only be made from 2-dose potions. *Recover special, Super antifire, Super prayer, Extreme potions, and Overload can only be made from 3-dose potions. *Using 2-dose super combat potions, rather than 4-dose, can reduce unnecessary monetary loss in the Wilderness. Players can create 2-dose potions either by decanting two 1-dose potions, or by using a 4-dose potion on an empty vial (due to a glitch, the latter does not work the other way around). 3-dose potions can be created by decanting 2-dose potion and a 1-dose potion, or by making the potion from scratch. 3-dose potions cannot be created from 4-dose potions by the player alone, like 2-dose can be, without drinking a dose. However, Bob Barter, Rhodri and Rhobert Dail, and Zahur in Nardah, can also decant potions into 3-dose potions or 2-dose potions. Players can either talk with him or use his right-click Decant-X option. He will decant all the potions in the player's inventory, noted or unnoted, into the option that the player chooses, requiring empty vials - decanting into 2-dose potions will need more empty vials than decanting into 3-dose potions. The player can either supply the empty vials by carrying them in their inventory, noted or unnoted, or can carry money and Bob will charge 2gp (he used to charge the Grand Exchange market price ( )) for each vial he supplies. He will also decant juju potions in the same way, providing juju vials at their Grand Exchange price ( ). Before the Death Hats, Draynor and Upgrades update on 25 May 2011, Zahur was the only NPC to decant into 2- and 3-dose potions. Now it is significantly more convenient to use Bob Barter. There is, however, one benefit to using Zahur - her right click options allow instant decanting into 2- or 3-dose potions, whereas Bob Barter requires a dialogue each time. Thus for decanting large numbers of untradeable potions (e.g. extreme potions for making overloads) can be quicker at Zahur than at Bob - small numbers of potions may not be worth the journey. It is strongly recommended to use noted potions and noted empty vials for players who want to decant potions in bulk. This often reduces the number of runs the player must make between the bank and Bob to just one. Again, like above, potions that cannot be noted can be decanted, just at a slower rate. Decanting to 1-dose Some potions, such as Super strength, sell for more as a single dose. Bob Barter now decants potions into 1, 2, 3 or 4 dose potions and will charge 2 coins for every vial supplied. Profiting by decanting Due to an update, the money-making potential of decanting has subsided, but there are ways of making money. Use the following calculator to determine which potions can produce a profit via decanting. If you aren't careful, you can end up losing hundreds of thousands. The table can be used for decanting from 4-dose to 2- or 3-dose - if the profit for a potion being decanted from six 2-dose potions into three 4-dose potions is , the profit for decanting from three 4-dose potions into six 2-dose potions is . Category:Herblore